small favors
by bravevulnerability
Summary: 'Maybe this night can be salvaged after all.' Episode insert for 7x12, 'Private Eye, Caramba'


_"So I'm forgiven? Forgiven enough to ask for a favor?"_

_"Depending on what you're asking."_

* * *

><p>"So that's a no?"<p>

She makes a disgruntled noise and shrugs him off, tugging the sheets closer to her chest. He's unbelievable, slinking into bed and asking for her to use police resources to help him solve his case when she has one of her own. And not only that, he had her thinking he was going to finish what they started in his office.

Unbelievable and cruel.

"Okay, okay, no VIN number," Castle huffs, dropping his chin to rest on her shoulder. Kate sighs at the warmth of his body at her back, the comforting slide of his knee between hers as his chest presses against her shoulders. "What if instead of a favor for me, I did something for you?"

Oh, and his voice just dropped into that low husk she loves, the one that drips with purposeful arousal and sends heat bubbling through her bloodstream. Maybe this night can be salvaged after all.

"I'm still not going to look up the VIN number for you," she murmurs, nudging on his chest so she can roll to her back.

"I'm asking for nothing in return," he assures her, raising his hand in promise. "Think of it as earning my forgiveness, for earlier."

"And for just now," she reminds him, biting back the smirk threatening to curl at her lips while he nods his consent.

"Consider it my plea for forgiveness for all prior and future acts of stupidity to occur throughout this case."

Kate's laugh turns to a hum at the skim of his fingers along the hem of her shirt, inching the soft cotton of the long sleeve pajama top up her abdomen until his hand is brushing the underside of her breast. She had been close to sleep when he had walked through the door, the quiet pad of his footsteps through his office alerting her to his presence, and she turns back on her side when he settles down behind her, placing his lips to the back of her neck while his hands continue to explore beneath her shirt.

Castle's mouth opens at her neck, the hot spread of his lips and the slow lave of his tongue over her skin, has her writhing, pressing backwards into the cradle of his hips and the hardness she can already feel against her ass.

She wriggles her hips and receives a harsh bite of his teeth to her throat in response, along with a twist to the nipple his fingers have closed around.

"Mm, get my shirt off," she mumbles, grinning when he complies, easing the sleep shirt over her head without her having to do more than lift her head from the pillow and maneuver her arms through the sleeves.

The moan slips low and uninhibited from her throat when his hands slide around her, cupping both of her breasts in his encompassing palms, tugging and tweaking her nipples just the way she likes. But it isn't long before one of his hands is gliding down her bare abdomen, slithering beneath the waistband of her pajama pants, past the line of her underwear.

She digs her teeth into her bottom lip at the glide of his thick fingers through the moisture between her legs, buries her face in her pillow to keep the noises from escaping her when he circles her clit.

Castle tugs her tighter to his chest, dusting his lips along her jaw before stealing her mouth, swallowing the whimpers climbing up her throat as she twists awkwardly to meet him. His fingers plunge inside her and she jerks her hips into the titillating work of his hand, moaning at the hard press of his palm to her clit before shimmying them back into his prominent erection.

A quick, toe curling orgasm at the mercy of his fingers would be nice, satisfying, but her body is still thrumming for more, for the searing rush of his skin on hers, for the sight and sounds of him falling over the edge with her.

Kate coils her fingers around his wrist, stilling his ministrations and sits up with him, immediately reaching for the buttons of his shirt, practically ripping them in her haste to push the button down from his shoulders.

"Kate?"

He's adorably confused as he stares down at her, his cheeks flushed and his eyes darker than the night sky.

"Maybe I want to grant you a favor after all," she breathes, smudging her mouth to his parted lips, catching the sharp inhale of his gasp when her fingers trickle down his bared chest, past the barrier of his pants.

He's already removed his belt and it takes a matter of seconds to unbutton his jeans, allowing him to kick them off and dispose of his favorite pair of silk boxers too.

"Lie down," she pants and he glances up to her with a quirked brow.

"But I thought-"

She pushes on his shoulders and he huffs, but plops onto his back, watching with curiosity that quickly morphs into heated understanding as she straddles his waist, grinning at him from over her shoulder. He helps her position her knees on the pillow at either side of his head and she shudders at the sweep of his lips along her inner thigh, the knowledge of him so close to where she needs, the sound of him taking a deep breath, _inhaling_ her, making her impatient.

His hips lurch when she caresses him with her hand, wrapping her fingers around his solid length and brushing her lips over him, listening to the raw, desperate noise that leaves his mouth.

His hands close around the bones of her hips a moment later, tugging her down until she's hovering above his face, his breath coating the throbbing need for pressure between her legs.

"Castle," she grits out, but then he jerks her down, down into the waiting press of his open mouth and she cries out into his thigh at the onslaught of sensation from his roaming tongue through her folds and the rough hands kneading her ass.

Kate allows herself a moment to rock into the work of his mouth, savoring the swirl of his tongue for a glorious handful of seconds before she nips at the tensing thigh muscle beneath her lips and lifts her head, bracing her elbows on his thighs to give his pulsing erection another stroke of her palm.

Castle groans, the deep vibrations shooting scalding flares of heat through her core before the groan turns to a growl, and even as her body quakes with the almost painful spirals of sensation, she takes the time to trail her tongue along the length of him, driving him just short of crazy before taking him inside her mouth.

She hears the muffled swear that leaves his lips as her tongue coils around the tip of his cock, the glide of his own tongue growing more determined while she swallows and takes him deeper. She has to tighten her jaw to keep from biting down when he tugs her clit between his teeth just as two of his fingers return to aid his tongue in coaxing her towards the edge. She's _so_ close, the tendrils of release that have been yearning to thrive since their brief makeout in his office already swirling low in her abdomen, threatening to roar up and take her under. But so is he, his hips thrusting sharp and shallow into her mouth, his muscles rippling beneath her upper body, his hands tightening on her hipbones while his entire frame quivers with barely controlled restraint.

"Turn around," he grounds out suddenly and she pauses, but decides to comply, releasing him from her mouth with a one last thorough suck of her lips that has her cheeks hollowing and swipe of her tongue that has him growling against her thigh.

Castle's arms are around her as soon as she's rotated to face him, sitting astride his hips once more, and he wastes no time in clamping a hand around her thigh, holding her still as he enters her in one smooth thrust. Kate hisses, clutches her muscles around him and digs her teeth into his shoulder.

"I wanted to feel you come in my mouth," she growls into his ear, nipping at the soft lobe, teasing the shell of cartilage with her tongue.

His hand sweeps through her hair while her forehead falls to rest against his and her own fingers tangle in the damp strands of his short locks, holding on through the harsh fluttering of her walls around him.

She can feel his ring cool against her skin when he slips his hand down her back and it still manage to make her heart palpitate, the physical reminder that he's her husband.

"Well, I wanted to feel you come around me," he mutters, clenching his jaw when she grinds her hips, resuming their hard but unhurried rhythm. "Marriage is compromise, Beckett."

She manages a scoff as she tightens the roll of her hips, keeping the rest of her body sealed to him. They're both already so close and when he cups her ass in his hands once more, scoring her flesh with his short nails as he bucks his hips to meet the downward collision of her lower body, she lets go, shattering around him with a bright burst of color behind her closed eyes.

He follows her after a few more pistoning thrusts of his hips and she sighs out against the taut skin beneath his jaw as he spills in a hot rush inside of her, curls one arm beneath her chest while her hand skims up his expanding ribcage to rest over his heart, feeling the stampeding beat beneath her palm.

"You're amazing," he breathes, stroking the tousled hair back from her face and cradling her skull in his large palm for a long second before lowering it to her nape, tethering her sated body to his.

"Mm, and you're officially forgiven," she grins against his chest.

He chokes out a laugh and tightens the arm around her back, sweeping his hand down the damp skin covering her spine.

"That was so much better than a VIN number."

Beckett chuckles and nips at his chin, watching with half lidded eyes as the slit of moonlight from the window shimmers along her wedding band that rises and falls with the arrhythmia of his breathing.

"Better be."


End file.
